


Quick Ride to Crazytown

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so that thing where I said guns were never useful?" she babbled. "I take it back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Ride to Crazytown

"Wow," Buffy said, owl-eyed, staring across the expanse of parking lot at the smoking heap of charred purplish flesh that used to be a demon three times her size.

"What the slag was _that_?" the even larger form to the other side of her demanded, its electronic voice somehow conveying an impression of disgust. "When you said the things you fought were _non-human_, I thought you meant something a little less-- _organic_."

Buffy turned back to the oversized metal being-- was its name Idlewild? she didn't think she was remembering that right-- eyeing its heavy black frame as she wondered what kind of enemy the inorganic soldier _had_ imagined. And if she really wanted to know. If she hadn't been personally introduced to it by a professional acquaintance of Riley's, she'd have thought it a prank of Andrew's, or some kid's magically supersized Japanese toy-- but it had a _personality_. And it had weaponry like nothing she'd ever seen.

"Okay, so that thing where I said guns were never useful?" she babbled. "I take it back. Where we you guys when the Judge was in town? You would have saved us a lot of grief."

"That was a demon, huh?" Major Lennox-- the not-really-a-truck's normal-sized companion-- said, arms crossed and brow furrowed where he stood beside her. "You fight those things _alone_?"

Buffy dragged her attention back to her purely human-- attractive, _married_\-- temporary slayage partner with difficulty. "Occasionally," she said. "Traditional Slayers are supposed to, anyway. Lucky for me-- not so lucky for them sometimes-- I kept my friends and family around."

"Right," Lennox nodded. "These-- Scoobies Riley was talking about?"

There was something about the knowing glint in his eye that made Buffy sigh in irritation. "Exactly how much _did_ Riley tell you, anyway? We don't exactly advertise outside of people in the know; it tends to earn you a quick ride to crazytown."

"Ma'am, NEST teams up with _alien robots_," he told her, squint-lines around his eyes crinkling with amusement. "I think we've got you beat in the crazytown department."

Buffy tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Point," she said, as the over-looming testament to the Major's questionable sanity took several earth-shaking steps forward and leaned over the demon's remains, prodding at it with enormous metal arm.

"I guess we're all crazy together, now," she mused, and shook her head. What would the Powers throw at her next?


End file.
